The International Super Spy
by Cottonpaw
Summary: "I'm an international super spy, and you're a wanted criminal!" She jumped off my lap and made her fingers into the shape of a gun, pointing them at me. "I'll give you a ten second head start." It's Harry's job to entertain Lily on a rainy day. ONESHOT


**A/N: Go on my profile for more information on the story. It's just a cute one-shot, set a few weeks after the epilogue in The Deathly Hallows. I hope you like it!**

Lily watched as rain pounded on the window and ran down out of sight. It was the first year she'd been completely alone during school, since both of the boys were away, and all of her cousins who were also not old enough to go to Hogwarts were busy. Teddy had work, and Ginny was at a Quidditch game, writing her column for the daily profit. That left her alone with me, boring old dad, and her stuffed bunny, Cadbury. In short, this was one of the most boring days of her very short life.

"Daddy?" I looked up from the magazine I was reading to peer at Lily over the rim of my glasses. She had gotten up from the window seat in the sitting room and now kneeled in front of my spot on the couch so she could look me in the eye. "Daddy, will you play with me?" I swung my legs over the edge of the couch and sat up, taking my daughter into my lap.

"Lily, I told you I'm too old to play dress up," I reminded her, practiced patience hiding my exasperation. She gave me a frown.

"Not dress up, Daddy," she told me like it should have been obvious. "I'm an international super spy, and you're a wanted criminal!" She jumped off my lap and made her fingers into the shape of a gun, pointing them at me. "I'll give you a ten second head start." Her expression and tone reminded me so much of her mother, and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

I hoisted myself off the couch and jogged into the kitchen, looking for an escape. "I'm gonna get you!" came Lily's voice from the sitting room, and I decided to go upstairs. Taking them two at a time, I entered Al's room, since it was the first door I came to, and dove behind his bed. I heard Lily's small steps patter up the stairs and waited silently while she crept down the hall.

"You can't hide forever!" she called comically. Finally, she came into Al's room cautiously, like there could be danger lurking in the closet or behind the bookcase. Lucky for her, but unlucky for me, Al's room was very clean, unlike James's, and there weren't many hiding places for her to look. She found me quickly, exclaiming and pretending to shoot me. I vaulted over the bed, thankful that my job as an Auror kept me in shape, and flung myself into the hall and back down the stairs. This time, Lily took Al's toy broom and she was able to keep up with me.

I found myself back in the sitting room with no place to go, so I stood my ground and held up my own gun and waited for Lily to find me. She jumped off the broom and we squared off. "Looks like we've come to a draw," she announced, a scowl on her adorable face.

"I don't think so," I responded, a smile playing at my mouth. Suddenly, I lunged at the girl and swung her high in the air, dangling her above the ground by her ankles. Her protests were mixed with giggles as I gently lowered her to the floor.

Outside, I heard the pop of someone apparating in the back garden, and Lily's head swung sharply to look at me. "Okay, now you're a super spy too, and you've got to help me defeat the criminal," she whispered, pointing towards the kitchen where the back door was. I smiled and nodded sincerely, taking position behind the kitchen door to ambush the "criminal," while Lily hid under the coffee table.

"Harry?" a voice called as the back door opened. I heard Ginny take off her raincoat and came towards the door. "Lily? I'm home." As soon as she was through the door, I picked her up by her waist and stood to my full height, suspending her a good foot off the ground. "Harry!" she screeched, while Lily rolled out from under the table and began shooting at her mother. Without warning, Ginny brought her heel up behind her and kicked. She hit her mark and I dropped her, sinking to my knees.

"Bloody hell, Gin!" I muttered hoarsely, doubling over. She smiled, satisfied, and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Sorry, love," she said unapologetically. Lily, who was still trying to capture her mother, was scooped up into the air and kissed as well. "What do you think you're doing?" Ginny chastised good-naturedly. Lily giggled and threw her arms around her mother's neck. Meanwhile, I was still on the floor, eyes watering from the pain. _Thanks a lot, _I managed to think between suppressed curses. Ginny put Lily down and nudged her toward the stairs. "Go on, it's passed your bedtime. We'll be up in a minute." Lily reluctantly trudged up the stairs. When we heard her bedroom door close, Ginny attempted to pull me to my feet.

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard," she chided, laughing. I painfully got to my feet.

"You're wearing heels, Gin," I all but whimpered and she ruffled my head.

"You'll get over it," she said decidedly, kissing me again and running lightly up the stairs. I shook my head and followed her.

Lily was already in bed when we got there, and Ginny went to tuck her in. She kissed her forehead and stepped aside so I could say good night. I brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes and removed her glasses, setting them on the night table. "Goodnight my little super spy," I said softly.

"International super spy," she corrected me and I chuckled.

"Right." I made my way toward the door. "G'night, Lils."

"Night Daddy."

**A/N: I love fluffy second-generation stories like this. Again, look on my profile for more info on this story and all my other stories, including a sneak peak at what I've been working on as of late. I'm very excited to get that done. Please review! **

**~Cottonpaw**


End file.
